The Last Stand (Wiki Contest: August 2012)
The Last Stand is ExtremeSSJ4's submission for the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Contest of August 2012. Story The Last Stand Swords clashed, arrows fell and loud cries were heard. I watched as friends fought friends, as monsters took campers away and I even saw horrible Titans. I never wanted any of this...nobody did. The Second Titan War had begun and the children of the gods were ready to protect and fight for their home, some chose to ally with the Titans and some decided to the right thing and fight not just for their parents but for what was right. "Selena," whispered my boyfriend Axel. We were taking cover behind cars trying to hold as many monsters and demigods as possible. I had my bow and a few arrows while Axel had a golden sword. He was tall with golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. "You ready to kick some a**?" I nodded at him then grabbed an arrow from the bag hanging from my back. We are about 15 demigods taking cover behind cars and ready to attack any minute now. We turned to look at the rest, you could see the worry in their eyes but nobody coward out. "Now!" I heard someone yell then the battle began. Axel and other demigods who had swords and shields got out of their cover to hold back the monsters and demigods who were marching towards us while the rest of us with bows covered them with our arrows. I focused mainly on Axel. "You traitor!" he yelled put a demigod who was on the floor knocked out. I recognized the boy from Camp, he was very shy, calm and rarely talked...except to those he was friends with, meaning her. His name was Zayn Blotshell. We became close friends right after I accidentaly spilled Ice Cream on his shirt a couple of years ago. We were kind of best friends and he was always hanging out with me and usually defended me from the bullying of Axel. Axel and I started dating about a year ago but before that we were basically enemies, we would usually insult or annoy each other but it all changed the night Axel's brother died. He was crushed and I was there to comfort him so I did and then we started to become closer and closer to each other until we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Zayn stopped talking to me after I became Axel's girlfriend and then he left... I continued covering Axel from my position, so far I had shot 3 monsters. They just didn't seem to stop coming and soon we were left with about 7 persons including me. The last of regrouped and started retreating towards the Empire State Building. "We can't let them go through here!" argued Axel. "We can't just ask them to stop and wait for us to find more demigods to fight" said the black haired boy on my right sarcastically. "We can regroup with the others and get a little help" commented the blonde girl next to me. In my opinion, her suggestion was the best and sp far the safest. "By the time we get back the titans will be knocking on the door" replied Axel. Axel looked at a building next to him and he smiled. "I got a plan" he said. "It may be dangerous and risky though" "Dude, do you think fighting an army of ugly Titans and Monster is safe at all?" the black her boy hissed. "Okay, I will need the archers to get to the highest room of the building behind me and shoot with everything you got" explained Axel who was looking directly at me. "Once you shoot one I want you to go to another room as fast as possible" "What about you guys?" I asked him. "We'll try to sneak on them or in case we are spotted...we'll fight with all we got" "But..." He didn't let me finish. He told the four archers including me to gave and gave me a last hug before we went our separate ways. "I love you" were the last words he told me before running off. I felt like crying but I did my best not to and simply continued with the plan and ran up the stairs of the building. Four archers only... The building had about 10 floors and I decided to shoot from the eight floor while one took the third floor, the other the fifth and the last archer the highest. I walked towards the window ver slowly and took a quick peek to find my targets. There were many monsters and demigods so missing wasn't very hard. I grabbed an arrow from my bag then took a long deep breath. I heard yelling from outside and rocks hit the wall, someone had shot already. I looked out the window and let my arrow go sending it directly at a cyclops. Fortunately for him it only hit him on the shoulder. I cursed then quickly got out the room. I entered the one below and did the same routine as before. I took another arrow out and another deep breath and finally shot the arrow. I entered another room to find the room completely destroyed, one of the archers had already been here. I was about to go when I saw a hand under a pile of rocks. I ran towards her and took off all the piles of rocks that were on top. I checked to see for a pulse but nothing...she was dead. I heard a loud girl scream from below and ran down the stairs to help out my other archer friend. I entered the room to find a girl screaming while her body was covered in flames. I was about to help her when she fell off the building to her death. If the fall didn't kill her the fire did. "Oh my god" was all a manage to say then I covered my mouth with my hand as the tears fell. Soon my face was covered with tears. I stayed there for a couple of minutes then someone touched my shoulder. I was about to yell when a hand covered my mouth. I turned expecting to see a monster but I saw a boy with blue eyes and ripped clothes dirty and full of dust. "Axel!" I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Selena" he said calmly. "I know you're scared but we need to get out of here...as in now" I wiped my tears and nodded. We've got out the building and past the Titans group easily. We were getting closer to were the rest of the campers were when an arrow hit Axel's back. "AXEL!" I yelled as his weight fell on most of my shoulders. I dragged him to the nearest car to take cover and help him. "Take your shirt off!" "Selena..."he struggled. The arrow went right through his stomach, you could see the arrow sticking out from both sides. "I-Its okay A-Axel I am going t-to heal you" Tears were falling once again and my hands were shaking violently. "Just...promise me...you'll" he gulped. "y-you'll be safe..." "No axel no!" I cried. He did his best to lean towards my lips. I leaned closer to him and felt his soft cold lips rubbing against mine. "I...love you" he finally said. I closed his eyes and took his sword and the bracelet he would always wear. It had the letters A and S in it. I looked at him one last time before kissing him in the forehead. "Stay safe..." were his last words. "I will, I promise" I mumbled as a tear fell. "I love you" I stood and turned towards the titan army heading our way. "You are going to pay for what've you done" I whispered. I was about to take off when I saw him. It was Zayn walking towards me with a boy and an arrow that was exactly like the one penetrated in Axel's stomach. I felt furious at him, no furious seems to small for what I felt towards him. I wanted to cut him to little pieces. "Stay safe..." I glared at Zayn then I did what I promised. I ran towards the Empire State Building. Stay safe... Alternate Ending "I-Its okay A-Axel I am going t-to heal you" Tears were falling once again and my hands were shaking violently. "Just...promise me...you'll" he gulped. "y-you'll be safe..." "No axel no!" I cried. He did his best to lean towards my lips. I leaned closer to him and felt his soft cold lips rubbing against mine. "I...love you" he finally said. I closed his eyes and took his sword and the bracelet he would always wear. It had the letters A and S in it. I held my bow steady with an arrow in it and walked towards the titan army. They were less than before and I couldn't help but smile at how much we managed to damage them. Then I saw him... It was Zayn, he was in the front walking towards me with a bow in his hand and dark gray arrows. That's when I noticed, Axel was shot by one of those arrows and the only one that seemed within shooting distance was him. I couldn't believe it, he killed my boyfriend...he killed Axel. "You b*tch!" I yelled as loud as I could and even yelled out a few other words that aren't very nice. He stopped a few feet away from me like he was expecting me to join him or run to his arms but all I simply did was raise my bow. His face had no emotion and once I raised my bow, he did too. I stood there with my bow ready to shoot and I tool a last breath. I closed my eyes then opened them again then I finally let go... Trivia Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Contest: August 2012